Timber
"Timber" by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha is featured on'' Just Dance 2014 and ''Just Dance 2015 as DLC. Appearance of the Dancers P1 wears a black hat, sunglasses, a top with a design of the USA flag, short denim shorts, and red heeled boots. P2 is the same one as the panda from C'mon and I Gotta Feeling; it wears a red cowboy hat, a sleeveless denim vest, a gold harmonica necklace, and red bandages ted up on his left wrist and right ankle. timberdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 timberdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background It's western themed with a barn house, a wind mill, and old fashioned buildings. They go dark and light up. At the beginning the dancers appear on a "Wanted" poster, meaning they're outlaws. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in the routine: Gold Moves 1 & 3: Swing your right first upwards at the start of a verse. Gold Move 2 & 4 (P1): Put both hands to your chin. Gold Move 2 & 4 (P2): Point to P1. Timber GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Timber GM 2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P1) Timber GM 3.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 (P2) Appearances in Mashups Timber appears in the following Mashups: * ''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) Trivia *The panda's design stays the same from C'mon but with slight adjustments. *This is Ke$ha's fifth song, after TiK ToK, We R Who We R, Die Young, and C'mon. *This the second song to have a panda dancing, after C'mon. Until the Panda was seen performing the routine for'' I Gotta Feeling, he has only been seen in routines of Ke$ha's songs. *Ubisoft released a clue about the upcoming DLC, possibly because of leaked photos of the dancer itself. *This was supposed to be released at exactly 12:00am on New Years Day but was postponed due to unknown reasons. **This means this is the second song to be postponed, first being ''We Can't Stop. * In the concept art, the left dancer's hair is blonde. But in the game, her hair is black. *"D*mn" is censored. However, the word "thing" was the one that was censored the most. Very strangely, "twerking," "bras and thongs," "booty", and even "clothes off" were not censored, although they probably should have been. ** "Booty" would later be censored in Bang Bang. *Timber makes the third song each from Pitbull and Ke$ha to be in Just Dance 2014. *This song won in the Favorite New Downloadable Song category on the first Just Dance Awards. * On the Wii version of Just Dance 2015, the moves where the girl has her hands on her hips and is kicking is not counted for. * This song can be downloaded in Just Dance 2015 if the Wii store is hacked. Gallery timberdlc.jpg|Timber TimberAward.jpg|The Award Timber concept art copy.png|Concept Art Timbergirl.png Timberpanda.png IMG 6886.jpg IMG 6892.jpg Timber.png|Pictograms Timber 2.jpg Timberopener.png Timbermenu.png screenlg5.jpg JD15 Timber.jpg|Just Dance 2015 with Timber for WII only. Timber cover.png Videos File:Pitbull - Timber ft. Ke$ha File:Timber_-_Pitbull_ft._Ke$ha_Just_Dance_2014 File:Just Dance 2015 - Timber - 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Returning Dancers Category:Recycled moves Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Wii DLC Category:Leaked Songs